YuGiOh 5D's: Next Era of Heroes
by S.Dragon13
Summary: Duel University. A very well known school, with students attending who would later become heroes. Join the crew as they duel their way on the ground, on the turbo field, and out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Turn 1: Welcome to the University

There have been many great duelists in the world of duel monsters. No matter the shape, size, or deck, they all have strived to become number one. There have been, however, times when peril seeks great power, power that have been said to hold great secrets and enable someone to rule the world. Yet, there have been great heroes to stop them and keep the balance of worlds in check. We now come into a new era of duelists, hoping to just have a good time. Now we join our heroes, as they join the university in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's New Era of Heroes.

Hi. I'm Shadow Atlas. I'm here to tell a story of my world as a young duelist about to enter a university. This is said to be one of the top schools around in New Domino city. I'm going to try and improve my skills as a duelist. So far amongst where I've lived, I've been said I would be a great duelist someday. And I believe them.

"Ah. It's a good day to take entry exams," I said. As I walk through the city to go to the stadium, I remember a few words my dad said.

"Son, it's time. You are a good duelist, but there is room for improvement. You're going to go to the Dueling University and prove start your journey there. Prove to everyone that you're the top duelist! Prove to them it's you're turn to become king!" He really knew how to make me strive for everything.

"I won't let you down dad. I'm going to make you proud," I thought to myself thinking about that speech. I then looked ahead and saw the colosseum where they held the entry exams. "Ah, there it is." I walked up to it seeing as there was someone watching the front table. "I'm here for the exams. Shadow Atlas."

"Hmm. Ah you must be Atlas's boy. Your test will be field number seven," she said. "Hurry though, you've got four minutes before your match starts. Good luck."

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran inside to the arena. As you can tell I'm excited about this journey I'm about to take, but I'm also running out of breathe. Although while walking through these halls, I got to look around and enjoy the site of other duels taking place. Everywhere I walked, there was someone taking a test.

"Skull Archfiend of Lightning, attack with Super-Charged Bolt!"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Rose Tentacles, Thorn Whip!" Left and right, I kept seeing people attend their duels, and it was a pretty cool site.

"Wow. These guys are all good. I hope they'll be good challenges when I face them," I said. "Hmm. This must be my stadium." Elsewhere, my opponent was coming.

"Excuse me sir, the duelist is here."

"Already on it." He was already there on a walkie-talkie. I got to the field and noticed him. "Ah. You must be the duelist. I am Prof. Vermillion Smith. Name please."

"I'm Shadow. Nice to meet you."

"Very well. This is your test. Defeat me and you will be granted entrance in the university. Now let's duel!"

"You're on!" We got our duel disks activated to duel now.

Shadow: 4000 Smith: 4000

"Alright Shadow. You can have the first move."

"Alright. I draw!" I drew my card. "I summon my Rhinotaurus!" I summoned a ca humanoid rhinoceros who has horns on his forearms with 1800 attack points. "It's your turn after that Mr. Smith"

"So this is another one of the students." In the crowd there we other people talking about me. "At first glance I'm not impressed, but he may have something in mind." A student named Bane Kusanagi was watching me.

"Let's see what else he's got before we make our judgments." Another student named Johnny Apocalypse was watching too."

"Now it's my turn. I draw!" He drew his card. I'll summon Vorse Raider!" He played a beast-like hunter with a bladed spear pole weapon and 1900 attack points. "Attack his Rhinotaurus!" The attack went through and destroyed my monster. "I place this card facedown and end my turn."

Shadow: 3900 Smith: 4000

"Alright. I draw! I play a card facedown and summon a facedown monster! I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon my Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei!" He played a human-beast hybrid with 2300 attack points.

"2300 attack points? That's not good."

"Hmm. This guy's not looking so hot." Another student named Masaru Izinski was also watching. "He may not have a chance."

"Now attack his facedown monster!" His monster went for the attack. "And after that, your life points will be wide open!" He attacked a mole with a pickaxe and helmet and flow for a nose and 1200 defense points.

"Too bad it's not happening now. You see, once per turn, Mine Mole isn't destroyed."

"Fine. I activate my facedown Raigeki Break! I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Mine Mole."

"What?!" My Mine Mole is destroyed. "Erg. Whenever Mine Mole leaves the field by an opponent's card effect, it is removed from play."

"Now my Vorse Raider is free to attack."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." The ashes of my mole's defeat came and collected to make a small portal."

"What's going on?"

"You activated an effect. Whenever a beast-type monster is destroyed, by giving up 1000 life points, I can special summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!" I played a green skinned and armored baboon with a club and 2600 attack points.

Shadow: 2900 Smith: 4000

"Impressive. I call off my attack. And since it's the end of my battle phase, my Indomitable Fighter switches to defense mode. I end my turn after I play a facedown monster."

"So now I draw. Green Baboon attacks your Vorse Raider! Mad Dash!" The attack was successful.

Shadow: 2900 Smith: 3300

"It's your turn after I summon this monster facedown."

"Hmm. So he wanted a beast of his to be destroyed, so he could call out an even more powerful monster instantly. Not bad." Bane thought my move was cool. It was Prof. Smith's turn.

"I draw now. I activate Rollout! This takes a union monster in my graveyard and equips it to my monster. I take the Protective Soul Ailin and give it to Lei Lei!" A small angelic boy appeared and went over to Lei Lei's side. "I summon a monster in defense position and use Ailin's effect to swap Lei Lei to attack position. Now my fighter will attack your facedown monster!" He destroyed a flying squirrel with 100 defense points.

"Thank you for destroying my Nimble Momonga. When he's destroyed in battle, I gain 1000 life points. In addition, I get to summon two more from my deck." Two more flying squirrels appeared and my life points went up.

Shadow: 3900 Smith: 3300

"Hmm. Not bad. Thanks to Lei Lei's effect, it swaps to defense mode. I end my turn afterwards."

"I draw now! I swap my two Nimble Momongas to attack mode. Now Nimble Momonga attacks Lei Lei!" Even though I aimed for him, his Protective Soul took the hit.

"Sorry, but whenever a union monster is equipped to another monster, that union monster takes the hit."

"Then my other Nimble Momonga will attack it!" It hit this time. "Now my Green Baboon attacks your facedown monster with Mad Dash!" Now his field was empty. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

"Now I draw. Now let's watch your defenses go bye. I summon Darkness Hunter!" He played a winged-tribal looking beast with a dagger and 1700 attack points. "I activate his effect! By discarding one card in my hand when you control two or more monsters and their type are the same, one of them is destroyed. I destroy Green Baboon!"

"What?!"

"Now he will attack one of your Nimble Momongas!"

"I gain 1000 life points due to that attack, so I just gain 300."

Shadow: 4000 Smith: 3700

"I'll end my turn. During the turn in which this card was sent to the graveyard, but sending one beast, beast-warrior, or winged beast from my hand to the graveyard, I can bring out Manticore of Darkness in attack mode!" He summoned a lion-headed, scorpion-tailed, bird-winged beast with 2300 attack points. "You better do something now."

"Looks like he's almost out. He's only got a Nimble Momonga out. He may have more life points, but Prof. Smith's got more monsters. Find a right one and this duel might be over next turn," explained Masaru.

"_Please. My deck has never failed me in the past. Don't let me down now!_" I was thinking to myself for that moment. I then made my move. I then said this. "I draw! Hmm. I activate Hand Destruction! So now we both discard two cards then draw two cards. I then will activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back a monster I sent to the grave: Keymouse!" I summoned a small white mouse with a key in his tail, lock on it's collar, and 100 attack points. "Now since I have a tuner out, I can special summon my Different Dimension Unicorn Knight!" I summon a blue beast-like knight with blue-beast-like armor and 1800 points. His ability activates. Since he was special summoned this way, I can't normal summon, but I can bring back a Level 3 or lower non-tuner monster that is removed from play. So return Mine Mole!"

"He must be planning to synchro summon. This oughta be good," said Johnny."

"Now I tune my Keymouse to my Unicorn Knight! Galloping gales from the high heavens. Arise now and break through all obstacles in your path. Synchro Summon! Pride of the skies! Thunder Unicorn!"

I summoned a blue unicorn with lightning stripes on it and 2200 attack points.

"Not bad. But it doesn't stand down to my Manticore of Darkness."

"It will when I'm done. I activate the spell card United We Stand! So now my Unicorn gains 800 points for all monsters on my field. I still have my Mine Mole and Nimble Momonga so it now has 4600 points. Now I will activate his ability. One monster on your field loses 500 attack points for every other monster on the field. Since I have two, your Hunter loses 1000 attack points. Now attack his Hunter with Thunder Spear!"

Shadow: 4000 Smith: 0

"Very well done Shadow. By the way, your last name is Atlas, right? No wonder you're good. Welcome to the university Shadow."

"Alright! Thank you." And with that duel, I was on my way to the Duel University.


	2. Chapter 2

Turn 2:

Arrival: New Friends, New Duels

Hey everyone. It's me again. Recently, I won my entrance exams and therefore secured myself a spot in the university. So we're on our way to the university now. We're going there via a set of buses. It's in New Domino city so it's not that far from it. While there, everyone got to see a lot of new sites there. It was really cool.

"This is so sweet," I said.

"You got the right," said the person sitting right next to me. I look over and it was a boy around my size and age.

"Hey. Sorry. I didn't notice you there," I said. I felt a bit embarrassed there.

"It's fine. I'm Johnny Apocalypse."  
"I'm Shadow Atlas. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for a handshake, which he gladly accepted. "Whew. I'm excited about this university.

"Same here." Throughout the bus ride, we mainly told each other a bit about ourselves going through the whole nine yards. So now we're heading towards the main deal. After about a 15-minute ride, we arrived. We then hear a voice over the intercom.

"Duelists in the making, welcome to the university." Getting off the bus it was huge. It was a huge university. Going inside it was amazing.

"Wow. I must be dreaming. This is huge!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I know how you feel," Johnny replied.

"Hey guys." Johnny and I turn around and notice a face too familiar to Johnny.

"Hey dude. Shadow, meet Bane Kusanagi." Now we were a bit properly introduced. "Bane, meet Shadow."

"Nice to meet you," Bane said. "I watched you duel. Your way of handling those beasts is pretty impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment. That's not all that's in this deck of mine," I said.

"I'm sure it's not. Anyway, we better get going." We start going in and everything. Everyone went inside and met Chancellor Stellar.

"Greetings duelists in the making. I am Chancellor Stellar. I run the university. It is my duty to oversee that everyone here heads to the pro leagues. Each and every one of you has potential. Now it's here at this university where we will test them out. Now everyone go forth and begin your journey now!" He is a pretty good speaker. After the orientation, we all start to head to our domes. Each student was given a room in one of three domes. Each dome had about four floors and each room could hold up to four people. I was sharing a room with Bane and Johnny, so my stay here wouldn't be so bad. So we walk into our room and were we impressed.

"Nice living quarters here," I said.

"It's pretty impressive," said Bane. Not too long after we arrived, we started getting settled in. After that, we head out to check out a bit more of the university. One of the things we saw was stand that showed the championships that this university had won.

"Wow. These are amazing." Both Bane and Johnny were awe-inspired.

"Some day, I'll be great a great duelist like them," I said. It was one thing dueling back home in the Satellite. Here, it was a different story. However, that didn't stop me one bit. Afterwards, we went to the lunch hall to grab a bite to eat there. We talked a bit more there.

"So how does it feel to be the son of Jack Atlas?" Bane asked.

"It feels cool. I always look up to him. He's a role model to me, although I don't know if I can measure up to him. Though I really do try." I really did look up to dad, but I also did want to stop living in his shadow, which is funny, cause that's my name, but that in no way, shape, or form reflects how I got the name.

"You, Atlas." Someone was trying to get my attention. After a second, I turned around and see someone walking up to me. "Yeah you. I saw your duel against Prof. Smith. He is one of the better teachers here. Not bad dueling I must say," the guy said.

"Thanks. Now may I get your name?" I replied.

"I'm Masaru Izinski. Now I know I did say that wasn't bad dueling, but let's face it, there's no way you can measure up to me."

"You really think so? Cause last I checked, we never tested that theory, so we don't know that yet."

"You've got some nerve. How about we test it out then? Meet me at the duel stadium in one hour. Be there."

"Oh I'll be there." With that, he walked out the room.

"You sure you want to go through with this? He is one of the better duelists here," Bane warned me.

"Yes I do. There's no challenge that will stop me," I replied. So after we ate, we made our way to the stadium, and boy was it impressive.

"Whoa. Now this is cool," we all thought.

"Glad you could make it." Masaru was already here waiting for us. "So, you did decide to take the challenge. I was starting to think that you had chickened out."

"Nope. You must have me confused with someone else." I was pumped up and ready to go.

"Glad you enjoyed your lunch. So now I can make you lose it. You ready?"

"I was born ready." So we stepped up on the arena and readied our duel disks.

"Now the rules here at the university state that we start off with 8000 life points."

"That's fine with me. Now let's begin."  
Shadow: 8000 Masaru: 8000

"The first move is mine," said Masaru. "So watch this. I will summon a facedown monster and place one card facedown. That's all."

"Alright. So it's started," Bane said

"My move!" I drew. "I summon Magna Drago in attack mode!"

"What's the little dragon going to do?"

"What he's going to do is take out that facedown monster of yours! Pounce on it!" I attack a facedown Rigorous Reaver.

"Ha! You fell for it. When Rigorous Reaver is flipped, we both discard one card from our hands. And that's not all. Since he was destroyed by battle, your monster loses 500 attack and defense points. So now it's just 900 attack points.

"Err. I end my turn with a facedown card."

"And I begin mine. I summon my Lord Poison!" He played a grotesque root-like beast with 1500 attack points.

"A plant deck eh? Let's see what it can do."

"Oh, you'll find out what it can do. Attack his monster! After that I'll end my turn."

Shadow: 7400 Masaru: 8000

"That's not enough to take me down. So I draw. And now I will summon my Dark Blade in attack mode!" I summoned a dark knight with two swords and 1800 attack points. "Now attack Lord Poison!"

Shadow: 7400 Masaru: 7700

"Oh, bad move on your end. When Lord Poison is destroyed in battle, I can bring back a plant from my graveyard. I'll choose one I discarded with Rigorous Reaver. I summon Gigaplant!" He summoned a giant tree-like plant with some kind of tentacles, a red face, and 2400 attack points.

"Crud. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Now I draw. First, I will second summon my Gigaplant. He's a Gemini monster, and they are monsters that gain their effects when summoned two times on the field. Now I activate his ability, which allows me to summon one plant or insect type monster from my hand or graveyard. I choose my Botanical Lion from my hand in attack mode!" He played a plant-like beast with a rose for a mane and 1900 attack points. "Oh, and it gets worse. You see, my lion gets 300 extra attack points for every plant on my field, so he now has 2400 attack points."

"2400 attack?" Bane said.

"This isn't good for Shadow," said Johnny.

"Lion, attack his Dark Blade!"

Shadow: 7000 Masaru: 7700

"Now Gigaplant, attack him directly!"

Shadow: 4600 Masaru: 7700

"I knew you couldn't keep up. But here's your chance. I'll end my turn there."

"Erg. This isn't good at all. I draw! And I summon a facedown monster. I'll end it there."

"Too bad. I expected more. Now that I've drawn I will use my Gigaplant to bring back my Rigorous Reaver. And don't forget my lion gets 300 more attack points. Now my reaver will attack your facedown card."

"It was my Nimble Momonga, who now gives me 1000 life points and summons two more to my field!"

"Too bad I'm taking them out. My two monsters will attack!"

"Before my other Nimble Momonga is destroyed, I activate my facedown card, Destruct Potion! It allows me to destroy one card on the field and gain life points equal to its attack, and I choose one of my Momongas!"

"Too bad. I activate Dark Bribe! This negates the effect of one of your spell or traps, but lets you draw one card."

"Err!"

"What's wrong? Was there something you wanted to do? I end my turn there."

Shadow: 7600 Masaru: 7700

"I draw! Now I summon Playing Opossum!" I summoned a brown furry rodent with 800 attack points. "Now I activate his effect! Since you have a monster on your field that overpowers him, he can destroy himself." My opossum destroyed itself.

"Are you losing it? You just got rid of your only defense!"

"Not yet. Thanks to this destruction, by giving up 1000 life points, I can bring this guy back from the graveyard! I summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest in attack mode!"

"Not him!"

"Oh yes him!" said Johnny.

"Now Green Baboon, attack his Botanical Lion with Mad Dash!"

Shadow: 7600 Masaru: 7600

"Okay, now I'm mad."

"Then do something about it after I set one card facedown."

"I draw. I'll swap my Gigaplant and reaver to defense mode. I then activate my plant's effect to bring back my Botanical Lion in defense mode. My turn is done."

"Then I draw. Now during this turn's standby phase, since my Playing Opossum was destroyed by his own effect, I can bring him back. Return to me Playing Opossum! I will activate his effect again! Now I will summon my Pitch Dark Dragon!" I summoned a dark dragon with 900 attack points. "I now activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Blade! Now my monsters will attack yours! And now your field is empty."

"Yeah, but your Pitch Dark Dragon is useless. With only 400 attack, you can't do much."

"True, but now I also activate my Polymerization!"  
"Say what?!"

"He's fusion summoning?!" Both Bane and Johnny were surprised.

"I fuse my Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" My Dark Blade was now a dragon rider with 2200 attack points.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Turn 3:

Atlas vs. Izinski: Dragon's Resolve

Hey guys. Last we left off, I was in a duel with Masaru Izinski. Seeing the deck he's using and knowing his last name should make it seem all too familiar. Anyway, this guy isn't half bad of a duelist. This plant deck is one to contend with. Even though that's the case, I got two very powerful. And to make his matters worse, he has no monsters.

"Heh. Looks like I have the advantage now don't I? I was glad that I finally caught up.

"You better cherish this moment cause it's a small gap to fill in," he replied.

"When you find a way to beat my dragon knight, then you can start talking. Now I'll end my turn with this facedown card. I'm done."

"Alright, I draw. I'll summon a monster facedown and end my turn."

"Fine. Then I'll draw. Now my Possum can come back to play. And go straight on the offensive. Dark Blade the Dragon Knight, attack his monster!" It was a successful attack. "Now I'll use my Possum's effect again. Go on ahead."

"Err. I draw…hmm. I summon Phoenixian Seed!" He summoned this big seed with an eye in the middle. "Now I can sacrifice it to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" The seed was consumed in flames as it bloomed into a full grown plant with one of the flowers looking straight at me with 2200 attack points.

"So we're at a stalemate. My Dark Blade will stand strong."

"We'll see. I'll set a facedown card and I'll end my turn."

"So they're in a no win situation now," said Bane. "I wonder who'll be the first to end it."

"My turn!" I drew. "First off I'll bring back my Possum! I summon Rhinotaurus. Now I'll have my Dark Knight attack your Cluster!"

"Too bad. I activate my Mirror Force! Now all of your monsters will be destroyed!"

"No!" The attack bounced off and hit my monsters. Now I have nothing.

"This isn't good for him," said Johnny.

"Aww. Looks like I found a way to beat your knight. Now you're defenseless."

"Err. I end my turn."

"Then I'll begin your destruction. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis will attack your life points directly!"

Shadow: 5600 Masaru: 7600

"Err. I activate my Damage Condenser. Now I can summon a monster from my deck whose attack points are equal to or less than the damage I took. So I summon my Bicorn Re'em!" I summoned a mighty tiger with 2 horns and 800 attack points.

"Heh. Not like that'll do much. But go on ahead after I play this facedown card."

"Oh it'll do me wonders. Now I draw! I summon Keymouse! Now I'll commence my Synchro Summon. Galloping gales from the high heavens. Arise now and break through all obstacles in your path. Synchro Summon! Pride of the skies! Thunder Unicorn!"

"Aww. A unicorn. Go ahead. Show me what that useless thing can do."

"Now you've got me angry. I will use its ability to cause your Amaryllis to lose 500 attack points. Now attack it with Thunder Spear!"

"Don't think so. I activate Shadow Spell! Now your monster's attack points are lowered by 700 and can't attack. So good bye to that attack."

"Err. I end my turn."

"Then I'll use mine. I summon Wall of Ivy!" He summoned a bush of thorns and branches. "I'll also play my Seed of Deception. Now I can summon a level 2 or lower plant type. So now I can summon Copy Plant." He summoned a big collection of branches with eyes and no points. "Its purpose will be revealed when I activate my Ivy Shackles! So now your unicorn will be turned into a plant type monster. Now Copy Plant can copy its stars, making it a level 5."

"Oh boy. This isn't good," said Bane and Johnny.

"No it isn't." A young girl walks up to watch. "This is one of Masaru's most powerful moves."

"Now I'll tune my Copy Plant with Wall of Ivy! Deep in the world of cold flames, a rose is set into bloom. Take site of its beauty as its power sets the field ablaze. Synchro Summon! Arise now, Black Rose Dragon!" He summoned a black dragon with its body comprised of a big rose and 2400 attack points.

_"Wait a second,"_ I thought. _ "No way. This is one of the dragons dad and his gang used."_ I feel a powerful surge with the appearance of the dragon.

"Now I use her ability. I remove Wall of Ivy to bring your Unicorn to no points at all! Rose Restriction!" A few vines with thorns grabbed onto my unicorn.

"Thunder Unicorn!"

"Now I'll have my dragon attack! Black Rose Flare!"

"I activate Synchro Designator! With it, I can stop an attack aimed at a synchro monster on my side and destroy another monster on your field! So goodbye Cluster!" It was destroyed.

"You're only delaying your doom. I end my turn."

_"Err. Now I'm faced with a powerful dragon...think Shadow. Your dad would tell you not to give up…wait."_ I remember as I hear a small roar in my head. I close my eyes and remember. "I guess its time for me to use it."

"Not like anything is going to help you."

"I draw!" I feel a surge as if I just got what I needed. "I summon Dark Resonator!" I summoned a small fiend with a tuning fork, small scepter, and 1300 attack. "Now I'll tune my Resonator to my Unicorn!"

"No way!" said Masaru.

"Is he going for what I think he's going for?" asked the girl.

"Now. The pits of despair, I beseech thee. Rise up from thy prison and send this battle into an everlasting time of darkness!" I hope I would make dad proud. "Synchro Summon! Shatter the light, Red Dragon Archfiend!" I summoned a grayish-black dragon with red all over and 3000 attack points.

"There is no way you could have that dragon!"

"I am Shadow Atlas. I'm sure our parents knew each other from the past. I believe you inherited your dragon from your mother. I inherited mine from my dad. This dragon is the symbol of my deck and my will for victory!" My dragon let out a roar all the while so did his. The surge was strong from these two dragons.

"Huh? Guys, the security is coming. No overnight dueling!" The girl spoke and it was the end of the duel right there.

"Err. Consider yourself lucky Atlas." He jetted for it.

"Wait!" The security got closer, but everyone was out of the room.

"Whew. Thanks for showing us the exit."

"No problem. Sorry about his attitude. He's always like that."

"It's nothing. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. All right, now we have to go guys. Talk to you later Sora." We take off to get to our room. Too bad we didn't get to finish that duel, but I know what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Turn 4:

Shatter the Light, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Hey everyone. Last chapter was the conclusion between Masaru Izinski and I…wait, what conclusion? We had to cancel it because it was getting late. Anyway, other than that, we also came across a female student named Sora. She helped us out when we needed to make the quick escape. Well, today is going to be a bit different. First off, we may as well get to class now. That's where it starts off. Everyone is just sitting down in class.

"Alright class." Mr. Smith is teaching the class today. "Today is going to be a bit different. First off, allow me to introduce the new teacher's assistant. Vincent Fudo." With that introduction, a rather tall teenager walked into the hall. "He's here on behalf of the Duel Runner company to help be an assistant to the university."

"Hey everyone," he said.

"Anyway, he's here to introduce a project he's helping to work on," Mr. Smith said. On the way, a few scientists walked in rolling something into the room. After it was set, the covers were taken off, revealing what looked like a motorcycle. The class showed they're oos and ahs. This was no ordinary motorcycle.

"No way. That's a duel runner!" I exclaimed. My dad and other pretty good duelists these nowadays used them. I just never imagined they'd be shown at the university.

"Correct," said Vincent. "We're making models this year as to allow students at this university to make their own and learn how to use them." The words he just said blew everybody away in the room. After about a 7 second silent moment, everyone in the room just busted out cheering. Mr. Smith also added.

"That is part of the project for students. For those who are interested in learning about duel runners and even interested in using one will be given the opportunity to make their own. The construction of a turbo duel arena is already underway in the school," said Mr. Smith. A lot of people were excited for that thought. After that, the bell rang. "Alright, you're all dismissed." Everyone began to exit the class.

"These duel runners are going to be awesome," I said walking with Bane and Johnny.

"They are. Can't wait for it," said Johnny.

"Hey Shadow. I never asked this before, but how about you and I duel?" Bane issued the challenge.

"Alright Bane. I accept. Brace yourself." We walked outside and went near the cliff near our dome.

Shadow: 8000 Bane: 8000

"The first moves mine." Bane started. "I activate the field spell Pandemonium!" This fiendish looking ritual palace appeared as he played his field spell. "Now, the payment of life points is no longer needed for archfiend monsters. As an added bonus, whenever one is destroyed outside of battle and sent to the graveyard, then a lower level archfiend can come from our decks to our hands."

"So you run an archfiend deck. This ought to be good," I said.

"You'll see soon enough. Now I summon Vilepawn Archfiend!" He played a skeletal-looking warrior with his hand as a sword and 1200 attack points. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright. Then I draw. I summon Dark Blade! Now with 1800 worth of attack points I'll attack your pawn!" The attack was successful.

Shadow: 8000 Bane: 7400

"Thanks to my Pandemonium, I'm allowed to add an archfiend to my hand."

"Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my go. I summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend!" He played a vicious looking fiend queen with 900 attack points. "Now I activate Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn. Now I summon my Shadowknight Archfiend!" He played an upgraded Vilepawn albeit with 2000 attack points.

"Oh boy." I said.

"This is his fast playing tactics," said Johnny as he observes the battlefield. "Both run a similar beatdown deck. Now let's see who will win."

"Shadowknight Archfiend attack! Destroy his Dark Blade!" The attack was successful.

Shadow: 7800 Bane: 7400

"Now Infernalqueen attack him directly!"

"I don't think so. I activate the trap card, Battle Instinct! This can only be activated while you declare a direct attack while I have no monsters on my field. I can summon a level 4 or lower Beast type monster from my hand in attack mode."

"Nice move. You saved yourself for the moment."

"Then let me show you the continued result. I summon Nimble Momonga!"

"100 more attack points than my queen. You saved yourself for now. I end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine. I'll have my Nimble Momonga attack your Infernalqueen!"

"I activate Negate Attack! Now this negates your attack and stops your battle phase right there."

"Err. Then I'll end my turn there."

"Then it's my turn. And during this standby phase, my queen will power-up an archfiend I have by 1000 points. So now my archfiends have 1900 and 2000 attack points respectively."

"Oh crap." I'm in for some hurt.

"Shadowknight will attack your Momonga!"

Shadow: 6800 Bane: 7400

"Thanks to my Momonga, I gain 1000 life points back and get to summon two more Nimble Momonga from my deck. Both will be in defense position!"

Shadow: 7800 Bane: 7400

"Then I'll have my queen attack another one of them! I'll end my turn after that."

Shadow: 8800 Bane: 7400

"Err. Not good. I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn."

"That all? Hmm. I activate my queen's effect on herself. Now I summon my Terrorking Archfiend!" This one was a fiendish monstrous king with 2000. "Now Terrorking, attack his final Momonga with Locust Storm Barrage!" His chest opened up (I know, freaky) and released a bunch of locust to attack.

"Heh, now I can get…what? Why aren't my points increasing?"

"It's part of my Terrorking Archfiend's power. When he destroys a monster, its effects are negated."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Now my queen will attack your facedown card." He destroyed Pitch Dark Dragon. "Now I launch a direct attack! Your turn."

Shadow: 6800 Bane: 7400

"Err. This is bad. I draw! I summon Mine Mole! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then I'll start by activating my queen's effect on her. Now attack that mole!"

"I activate Destruct Potion! With this, I destroy one monster on my field and then gain life points equal to its attack. I destroy Mine Mole to gain 1000 life points!"

Shadow: 7800 Bane: 7400

"Then you left yourself wide open!"

"Too bad. I activate this effect from my hand. When I lose a beast-type monster, I can give up 1000 life points to summon my Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

Shadow: 6800 Bane: 7400

"So that's what you were after. Then it's your turn."

"And so it is. Green Baboon, attack that Terrorking Archfiend now! Mad Dash!"

Shadow: 6800 Bane: 6800

"Now I get to bring another Archfiend to my hand. Now I activate the effect of Desrook Archfiend! Since Terrorking Archfiend was destroyed, I send this card to the graveyard to bring him back to the field. Welcome Back Terrorking Archfiend!"

"Crap. Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then I'll begin with my queen activating her effect to bring my king up to 3000 points. Now attack his baboon!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This will negate your monster's attack and reset itself on the field."

"At this time I activate Terrorking's effect! By rolling a dice, if the result is 2 or 5, your effect is negated!" It was rolled and it landed on 5.

"No way…this is gonna hurt."

"Exactly. Now continue with Locust Storm Barrage!"

Shadow: 6400 Bane: 6800

"Now my queen and knight will attack! Make your move afterwards."

Shadow: 2500 Bane: 6800

_"Crud. This isn't looking good. He already has 3 powerful archfiends out and I don't have any monsters…but I believe in this deck. Come on! Show me some love!"_ I drew my card. "I activate Pot of Avarice! Now I return 5 monsters from my graveyard to my deck, shuffle and draw 2 cards afterwards. I'll also use Pot of Greed, to pick up 2 more cards. Now I summon my Uni-Horned Familiar!" I summoned a little gremlin-like beast with blue fur, fiendish looking eyes, a horn, and no attack points.

"But that thing doesn't have any attack points! What is he thinking?" said Johnny.

"Now by removing one spell card from my hand from play, I can special summon this guy. Come on out, Monoceros!" I summoned a horse-like creature with a horn and 1000 attack points. "Now I'll begin the synchro summon! Galloping gales from the high heavens. Arise now and break through all obstacles in your path. Synchro Summon! Pride of the skies! Thunder Unicorn!"

"One of your signature cards. Too bad my monsters are still stronger."

"Not for long. Thanks to Monoceros' effect, since he was used as part of the materials to bring out a beast-type synchro monster, I can bring back the tuner. So return, Uni-Horned Familiar!"

"So you've set up a strong defense. Good."

"Now I'll use my unicorn's effect! Your Knight's attack will be brought down by 1000 because I have two monsters. Now Thunder Unicorn, Thunder Spear! I'll set these three cards facedown and end my turn afterwards."

Shadow: 2900 Bane: 5400

"Alright. My move. And I'll start by using queen's effect on my king. Now attack his Unicorn!"

"Sorry, I activate Negate Attack."

"So it's your move."

"I draw! Nice. I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw till we hold 6 cards in our hand. I summon Playful Possum! Now I activate Miniaturize! This decreases the attack of one monster by 1000 and decreases its level by one. I'll use it on my unicorn. So now that's a total of eight stars. I tune my Familiar to my Unicorn, and Possum!"

"Oh boy," said Bane. "Here it comes!"

"The pits of despair, I beseech thee. Rise up from thy prison and send this battle into an everlasting time of darkness! Synchro Summon! Shatter the light, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"There he is!" exclaimed Johnny.

"I didn't get to use him my last duel, so I think you'll be the first to see him in action. First I activate Card Rotator! With this, I'll swap all your monster's modes at the cost of a card in my hand. So they're all in defense mode. And since this doesn't designate a target, you can't negate it with your archfiends."

"Nice moves," said Bane. "Go on."

"Oh I will. I activate Lightning Vortex, to destroy all your monsters by discarding one card in my hand."

"So I can expect a direct attack now. It's not enough."

"Then maybe this is. Since I destroyed a defense position monster you control, I can activate Lineage of Destruction! Now with this, I can have a level eight monster on my field gain the power to attack twice in one turn."

"Say what?"

"Yes. So now Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with Absolute power Force!" My dragon attacked with dark burning energy in its claw as it thrusts it forward."

Shadow: 2900 Bane: 2400

"This isn't good."

"Red Dragon Archfiend, second attack!"

Shadow: 2900 Bane: 0

"Err…I thought I had this. Good duel dude."

"Very good." We gave each other a handshake as Johnny joined in.

"This year is going to be fun." With that duel over, we went back to our dome as the night began to arrive.


End file.
